Far Away
by Kami011
Summary: Fic traduzido Costumava ser o protetor de Naruto... Mas agora percebe que seu lugar foi substituido, mesmo que Naruto ainda n tenha percebido. YAOI SasuNaru e SaiNaru


**Far Away**

--

Seus olhos negros encaram a cena a sua frente. 

As brincadeiras e os gritos incessantes... Ele não tinha nem certeza o porque dele ter vindo aqui. 

Ele viu aquele grande sorriso que antigamente dirigia-se a ele e como aquele olhar travesso que costumava ser só seu era dado para outra pessoa. 

Ele costumava ser seu protetor. O idiota sempre se metia em problemas atacando o inimigo sem pensar. E como sempre, ele estava lá para salvar o dia como um super herói de alguma historia em quadrinhos. Daí, ele iria deixar o Usuratonkashi nervoso batendo-o e dando seu olhar superior. Depois disso, a rotina ia começar de novo. 

Se não fosse por ele, Naruto teria morrido há muito tempo atrás. 

Agora, estava tudo diferente. Ele sabia que as coisas iam mudar algum dia, mas ele não sabia que ia ser _tão_ cedo. "_Mas também... esses três anos foram longos. __Demais,"_ ele pensou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha para a bagunça a sua frente. 

Ele não tinha nenhum arrependimento por tê-los abandonado… por ter abandonado ele. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e isso era tudo que ele precisava para não enlouquecer. Mas quando viu os três ali... Seus punhos se cerraram automaticamente. 

"Maa… sabe, eu deveria avisar a Hokage-sama que um traidor entrou em Konoha…" diz uma voz vindo do nada, mas não o surpreendendo. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado por um tempo, e, honestamente, não se importava de ter sido pego. Não era como se a pessoa que o estava observando avisaria imediatamente para o Godaime e, se as coisas forem de mal a pior, conseguiria se defender facilmente. 

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?" 

Ignorou a pergunta e cruzou seus braços. Seu olhar se direcionou para seu antigo time e seu substituto. "Eles mudaram," ele disse como um fato, não uma pergunta. "Principalmente ...ele." 

Kakashi levantou seus olhos do seu livro e olhou seu antigo aluno, depois olhando para seus alunos recentes. "É claro que eles mudaram, o que você esperava? E Naruto... ele amadureceu muito durante esses três anos que saiu." 

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta," ele terminou enquanto voltava para seu livro. 

"Hn," foi a resposta e o silêncio os envolveu mais uma vez. 

Seus olhos continuaram a mirar seu substituto. É que... não confiava nele – o que não era muito surpreendente, considerando que não confiava em ninguém. Sabia que ninguém conseguiria proteger o loiro como um dia o protegeu. Sabia que cedo ou tarde, seu substituto não iria conseguir. 

E ele estará lá para vê-lo falhar. 

"Você não devia subestimá-lo, Sasuke. Eu posso não saber muito sobre ele ainda... mas de acordo com Sakura, Sai é um ótimo oponente," Kakashi fala como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. 

"Mas não o suficiente para salvá-lo em todas as missões." 

O shinobi mais velho fez um grunhido enquanto virava a pagina de seu livro. "Talvez... mas pelo menos agora ele tem as melhores intenções mesmo que estivesse no caminho errado no começo. Você não foi o único que subestimou Sai... Naruto também; você sabe disso, não é?" 

Sasuke não diz nada, mas concordou com seu antigo professor relutante. Ele sabia que Naruto conseguia mudar uma pessoa sem ao menos levantar um dedo, já tinha visto esses "milagres" com seus próprios olhos. 

"Eu odeio admitir, mas… mesmo que Naruto consiga trazê-lo de volta, as coisas não seriam as mesmas se ou quando ele o fizer. Ele tem outra pessoa para protegê-lo agora... e você será aquele que ficaria pensando como teria sido".Kakashi continuou enquanto se afastava do shinobi mais novo, cumprimentando seus alunos que agora estavam deitados na grama olhando as nuvens. 

O shinobi de olhos negros olha a figura calma de Kakashi indo em direção ao seu antigo time e vai embora seguindo um outro caminho. Enquanto se afastava, podia ouvir que os gritos começaram de novo ("ESTA ATRASADO! MENTIROSO" "Ne, Kakashi-sensei... eles sempre fazem isso?") e sorriu. 

Sabia da verdade no momento em que viu o idiota depois de três anos da sua traição a Konoha.

E mesmo que não tenha nenhum arrependimento de ter ido embora… 

Não sabia como era doloroso ser esquecido... 

Tirando o fato que Naruto não tinha realizado ainda.

------------------------

Notas: Esse fic foi traduzido por mim (serioww? ¬¬). O original é da A dragon's crystal com o mesmo título! Quem entende inglês, lê o dela que ta melhor! XD


End file.
